


如梦 04

by yunhanluming



Series: 如梦 [2]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	如梦 04

“想我吗？”

等他再次敢于对上相叶的眼神时，已经是一路脚下生风走进最近的love hotel之后的事了。

相叶关上门就把自己脱得精光，二宫少有的主动，一只汉堡手贴在他精瘦的腹肌上滑动，手钻进相叶的内裤里，抬眼问他。

“你知道的。”相叶低下头含住他的耳垂舔弄，二宫许久没被人碰过，光是看着相叶脱衣服的动作就饥渴起来，单手解开皮带连着内裤一起脱下去。

“我怎么知道你有没有在北海道打过野食。”二宫想到这人高中时候在学校里的受欢迎程度，皱皱鼻子在他龟头上掐了一把。

相叶两只手掌着他的臀瓣揉捏，仗着自己是个手长腿长的身材把二宫整个圈在怀里，闻言很是无辜地看向他，绕着他的下巴啄吻一圈：“冤枉，我天天在研究室里泡着，对着显微镜和微生物说话，都快泡成性冷淡了。”

二宫握着他那根在手里上下撸动，向上时还用手心裹着顶端蹭过去，不一会儿小相叶就精神百倍地在他手里跳动起来，二宫从他内裤里抽出手，把晶亮的液体都抹在他胸口：“我倒没看出来你性冷淡。”

“本来是的，二宫医生医术超群，把我治好了。”相叶在他圆润的肩头咬了一口：“好久没有尝过小和的味道了。”

二宫听到这话差点腿软，他向来受不了相叶突如其来的直球，相叶见他刚才的嚣张气焰这会儿就被害羞给扑灭了，抓着他按在墙上一只手攥住他两只手腕举过头顶笑得暧昧：“我开动了。”

一副唇舌流连在二宫身上，从额头开始，没有放过任何角落，还特别关照了两边挺立的乳首，二宫手腕受制不能反抗，只能在一波高过一波的快感里嘤咛。

相叶一直舔吻到二宫下腹才停下喘气，二宫不是爱出汗的体质，身上还有早晨洗澡留下的沐浴露香味，他没怎犹豫就把面前的性器含进嘴里，二宫猛地惊叫出声，涨红着脸让他松口。

二宫在床上总是虚张声势，相叶有时候开黄腔还比不过他，真的做起来舔几下就到了他的耻度临界点。他被相叶舔了个遍，早就双腿打颤腰间发软，滚烫的鼻息刚贴近他的下半身就觉得快要不争气地射出来，相叶含进去吞吐了没几下他就颤抖着高潮。

相叶还不打算罢休，抹掉脸上的精液抬起他一条腿啃咬他大腿内侧的嫩肉。

二宫觉得他在靠近一个禁区，努力地并起腿低头企图用眼神威慑他：“你到底…够了没……”

“不够。”相叶半跪下去，指尖从二宫穴口挑起一抹液体：“害羞什么，你哪里我没舔过。”

“那次是……反正那里不行！”二宫回想起相叶第一次这样舔他，完全是趁他喝得烂醉趁虚而入。

“有什么不行的。”相叶贴上他早就湿透的穴口，沿着会阴舔到前方的囊袋，手里把玩着他才软下来不久的阴茎又回到后方。

敏感部位的触感太过强烈，相叶的每个动作都能变为画面直接传进二宫脑海里，他摇着头想甩开脑海中的画面，双手胡乱推着相叶的头顶，又被不容忽视的快感刺激得呻吟不断：“那里…唔嗯……那里脏……你快点起来……哈…舌头别进去啊！”

“可是你这里很兴奋。”相叶一直舔到差点窒息才舍得停下，一根手指插进里面抽动，慢慢站起来单臂撑墙给了他一个壁咚。

二宫被他舔得浑身发软，一根手指在里面只是让他更加欲求不满，相叶的脸出现在面前他就环上恋人的脖子，再度挺立起来的性器抵着相叶小腹摩擦，双目盈盈要哭不哭的格外想让人欺负他：“别弄了…进来……忍不住了……”

相叶伸手去拿酒店准备的安全套，咬着包装纸撕开，二宫看清他在拆什么，从他嘴里把套抢下来扔进垃圾桶：“不要这个，直接插进来。”

相叶还是愣愣的没有动作，往常二宫总是犯职业病，对各种卫生措施安全措施执念得不行。二宫等得难受，一条腿勾住他的后腰主动把自己送上去：“前几天晚上不是胆子挺大的，怎么现在怂了？”

“那天是胆子大。”相叶顺势顶入，二宫迎合着他的动作，进入的过程格外顺畅，整根没入后相叶抱着他顶了一下：“现在这里大。”

“闭嘴……”二宫用牙齿折磨着相叶的锁骨，受不住的呻吟还是从缝隙里漏出来，相叶憋了一年像个小处男一样发了狠地顶他，没几下二宫就腿软得站不住，全靠相叶托着。

“去床上…”二宫急促地喘着气，相叶抱着他架到腰上，走路的时候也不忘借着晃动的惯性操他几下，他们开房的时候太急，没顾上看是什么套间就随手指了一个，躺上去才发现是水床，二宫找不到平衡，只能更紧地抱住相叶的脖子。

“雅纪……”暗红色的灯光色情过头，有些淫靡的意味，二宫觉得这灯光不太适合相叶雅纪，他时时刻刻都应该是清爽又干净的，哪怕是在床上也总是用接二连三的直球打得他招架不住。但是相叶在他身体里，他就觉得无所谓什么灯光什么时间，只要口中念出这六个假名他就会被一把欲火烧得渣都不剩。他捧着相叶的脸，仔细辨认这一年有没有他尚未察觉的变化，看久了就忍不住吻上去，然后被操得更狠。

相叶也极认真地看着他，像是要把这一年漏看的全都补回来。二宫今晚没有刻意忍耐，每个细小的顶弄他都诚实地给出反应，相叶爱他难得的媚态，找准他的敏感点研磨顶弄，二宫眼里的水光在他的挑逗下终于聚成快感的泪水滑下来，相叶看得更兴奋，低喘着抽出来射在他腿根。

接吻，拥抱，勃起，再合二为一，他们嘴里不断地呼唤对方的名字，此时这是最令人动心的情话。谁也没想过要换个姿势，今夜他们只想看着对方，再从对方眼里看见自己的倒影，拥抱接吻，在无数个你中有我我中有你里高潮。

结束时相叶也有些累，二宫已经迷糊起来。相叶早就料想到今天会做到这种地步，所以一次也没有射在他里面免得不好清理。二宫侧身抱着相叶的一条手臂逐渐陷入梦境，相叶本想等他睡着了再去拿毛巾给他擦洗，刚一动二宫就惊醒过来：“去哪？”

“去拿毛巾帮你擦一下。”相叶在他额头吻了一记，自己也不好意思地笑起来，明明才疼过他没多久，又忍不住想把他揉进怀里哄：“就一小下，马上回来，不离开你视线太久。”

二宫松开手，换了个枕头抱着。

相叶拿着毛巾回来之后果断地把枕头抽走，一边给床上的二宫巨婴擦身体一边捶枕头：“我不在的时候你就抱着别人睡觉吗，我要吃醋的。”

“枕头也算别人啊？”二宫跟着他的动作抬起手臂：“相叶氏你怎么去了一趟北海道变得比东京人还小气了。”

 

身上干净了，相叶又躺在身边，二宫心定，不久又上下眼皮搭在一起，相叶干脆把灯关了，钻进被窝里抱住他。

“你假期早就结束了吧……什么时候回北海道？”二宫的声音因为困意含混起来，还是能听出里面的不情愿。

相叶包里其实躺着一张新干线票，时间就在明晚。他低头看着半梦半醒间还在嚅嗫着他名字的二宫和也，心和腿都被他的嗓音给拴住了，怎么也没办法开口说出离开二字。

“不走了，我哪也不去了。”相叶把手搭在他还没干透的头发上：“留在你身边。”

二宫也许已经跌进某个棉花糖般的梦境里，他没考虑相叶的前途也没考虑这件事的合理性，只是一味点着头笑眯眯地往相叶身上拱：“真好。”

在相叶往他身上扯被子的时候他像是怕相叶这么一会儿就忘了似的又念了一遍：“相叶，你真好。”


End file.
